


Który świat jest lepszy? Ten niemoralny czy ten nudny?

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Related, Character Study, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, One Shot, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius joins the trio, no beta we die like man, the last paragraph is from harry's pov, underage at the beginning
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Relacja Harry’ego i Syriusza na przestrzeni lat.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Który świat jest lepszy? Ten niemoralny czy ten nudny?

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza próba w napisaniu '5+1 Things' fanfika. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba ♥
> 
> Btw, jakby znalazł się ktoś chętny do zostania moją betą, to zapraszam na mojego maila: kafian2.acc@gmail.com.
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: występuje underage

  
Po raz pierwszy zasmakował zakazanego owocu, gdy ukrywał się w oddalonej od magicznej społeczności jaskini. Tam, w zimnie, ciemności i samotności (nie licząc Hardodzioba) do jego umysłu wkradało się mnóstwo złych, niemoralnych oraz czasem nawet — obrzydliwych — myśli.

Z głodu jego wzrok zaczął podążać za mugolami, bezpiecznie żyjącymi w cieple swych domostw. Zapachy dochodzące z ich nieraz uchylonych okien doprowadzały zmysły Syriusza do wariactwa, gdzie po czasie, to jego wręcz zwierzęce instynkty, przejęły rolę nad ciałem.  
  


I tak więc zaczął kraść, aby przeżyć.

  
Mało było zaklęć, które wymęczony i przemarznięty organizm mógł wykonać bez pomocy różdżki. Droga do hipotermii wydawała się mu już tak bliska. Zaczął zazdrościć zwierzętom i ich naturalnym, futrzanym okryciom. Animagia wymagała skupienia… Syriusz musiał przyznać, nawet jeśli z wielkim bólem, że medytacja łatwiejsza była do opanowania w Azkabanie, aniżeli tutaj. Rzadko więc decydował się na przemianę; nie licząc odwiedzin Harry’ego, starał się jak najdłużej wytrwać w swojej ludzkiej formie.  
  


I tak więc zaczął zabijać, aby przeżyć.  
  


Gdy Harry podarował mu pewnego razu różdżkę, ogarnęła go ekstaza. Merlinie! Tak długo był odcięty od używania silniejszej magii! Tęsknił niesamowicie za uczuciem, które towarzyszyło mu zawsze podczas wykonywania czarów. Opamiętał się dopiero po kilku minutach, w których czasie zdążył zmienić wnętrze jaskini na o wiele przytulniejsze oraz doprowadzić swoją osobę do porządku. Nie pozostał żaden ślad po brudzie, nieprzyjemnych zapachach, ani nieświeżym oddechu. Zniknęły z jego ciała szmaty, a pojawiło się zwyczajne, mugolskie odzienie.

W oczach Harry’ego pojawił się błysk, kiedy stał się świadkiem jego przemiany. Zarówno tej fizycznej, jak i psychicznej. Obaj wyglądali na szczęśliwych, widząc nową nadzieję na lepsze jutro.

Lśnienie w oczach jego chrześniaka zniknęło, kiedy dopuścił się grzechu. Nic poważnego, ot lekkie cmoknięcie w usta. „W podzięce za tak wspaniały dar”, jak to nonszalancko mu wyjaśnił.  
  


I tak więc zaczął kochać, aby przeżyć.  
  


* * *

  
Drugi łyk z kielicha zakazanej ambrozji wydarzył się w wakacje na Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście.

  
Harry unikał swoich przyjaciół po ich ostatniej kłótni. Syriusz, mimo że również nie mógł przekazać chrześniakowi szczegółowych informacji odnośnie Zakonu Feniksa, zajął jego myśli czymś innym w listach. Historie o Jamesie, Lily i Remusie, na czele z nim samym, z lat szkolnych wydawały się wprawiać Harry’ego w dobre samopoczucie podczas jego samotnych dni spędzonych na Privet Drive. Zapewne też dlatego Syriusz był jedną z niewielu osób w tym domu, na które Harry nie był wściekły.

  
Po spotkaniach Zakonu nigdy nie potrafił od razu zasnąć, tradycją stało się uprzednie zapuszczanie do rodzinnej biblioteki. Tu, miał pewność, że nikt nieproszony nie zakłóci jego spokoju — nawet spragniona wiedzy Hermiona, która o tej godzinie, tak jak reszta gości, dawno już spała. W tak idealnej ciszy mógł wczytać się w treść ksiąg o tematyce leczniczej, których — swoją drogą — było niewiele w zbiorach Blacków.

Jego poszukiwanie wiedzy zostało przerwane przez stanowcze otworzenie drzwi i kolejno ich zamknięcie.

— Mam dość — oznajmił Harry, wyraźnie będąc czymś wzburzonym. Dołączył on do Syriusza na kanapie, westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę o jego ramię. — Nikt nie traktuje mnie tu poważnie! Jestem dla nich zwykłym dzieckiem! Jakbym wcale nie zetknął się z Voldemortem sam na sam, jakbym wcale nie przeżył każdego spotkania z nim… jakbym w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, jak wojna może stać się rzezią!

Syriusz nie skomentował sarkazmu ani nie powiedział tego, że było jeszcze wiele rzeczy, z których ten nie zdawał sobie sprawy. W głębi duszy jednak wiedział, że Harry miał rację. Znał to uczucie bezsilności i niesprawiedliwości.

— Ja traktuję cię poważnie. — Tak proste zdanie, a tak wielki impakt miało ono na młodego czarodzieja.

Uniósł on głowę i spojrzał Syriuszowi prosto w oczy.

— A więc pocałuj mnie.

Nie brzmiało to na żart, a nawet jeśli by miało, mężczyzna nie byłby w stanie się zaśmiać. Jego dłoń od razu znalazła swoje miejsce na policzku Harry’ego, książka dawno zapomniana, spadła na dywan.

Zanim dopuścił się po raz kolejny grzechu, zanim Harry zamknął oczy, ujrzał w nich po raz drugi błysk, dodający im obu chęci do życia.  
  


* * *

  
Do trzeciej styczności Syriusza z kuszącym owocem doszło po iście niebezpiecznym wydarzeniu, w którym mogło zginąć tak wielu ludzi… Na szczęście — dzięki szybkiej i mądrej decyzji Harry’ego — nikt nie ucierpiał. Użycie magicznego lusterka oszczędziło im wszystkim zmartwień odnośnie tego, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby plan Voldemorta wypalił.

Po kilku dniach od fałszywej wizji piąty rok Harry’ego w Hogwarcie dobiegł końca, a wraz z rozpoczęciem wakacji nastąpił prawdziwy cud — Dumbledore dał się w końcu przekonać, aby Harry na stałe zamieszkał z Syriuszem.

Grimmauld Place, po gruntownym remoncie, stało się o wiele przyjemniejszym miejscem do życia. Jako że większa część pokoi była już dostępna, każdy z odwiedzających dom (w tym członkowie Zakonu, którzy zostawali na dłużej) mieli swój prywatny pokój. Syriusz doprowadził do porządku nawet ogród za rezydencją, aby dać Hardodziobowi trochę wolności.  
  


Może i Harry miał teraz własną sypialnię, jednak nie znaczyło to, że spędzał w niej każdą noc. Strach przed stratą Syriusza nadal tkwił głęboko w jego psychice. Wizja okazała się fałszywa, ale równie dobrze, w przyszłości mogłaby spotkać ich podobna sytuacja i to w prawdziwym życiu.

Młody Potter często miewał koszmary, wiedział to prawie każdy, kto choć raz porządnie mu się przyjrzał. Ciemne wory pod oczami, nieobecne spojrzenie oraz brak apetytu każdego ranka. Wyparowała z niego cała energia, nawet jego chód stał się „powłóczeniem nogami na miarę zombie”, jak to opisała Hermiona. Jej krótkie komentarze dały radę choć trochę zmobilizować Harry’ego do zaprzestania — a raczej — ograniczenia zamartwiania się o rzeczy, na które nie miał wpływu.  
  


Syriusz miał w zwyczaju późno chodzić spać, dopiero po północy czuł się na tyle zmęczony, aby z przyjemnością zatonąć w delikatnej pościeli. Niespodziewanie, pewnej nocy do jego sypialni zawitał Harry. Dowiedział się powodu jego odwiedzin, gdy padł na fotel obok łóżka, wyznając mu, iż cierpi na bezsenność. Nie sądził, ba, nie chciał wierzyć w to, że lęk o bliskich stał się także przyczyną nagłych pobudek Harry’ego.

— Myślałem, że brak krzyków w nocy oznaczał też brak męczarni.

— Wyciszyłem sypialnię. — Wzruszył ramionami, a przynajmniej takie Syriusz miał wrażenie, wpatrując się w ciemną sylwetkę chrześniaka. — Przerwałem sen już wystarczającej liczbie ludzi.

Syriusz zwlókł się z łóżka, klęknął przed Harrym i ujął jego dłonie w swoje. Szeptał zapewnienia, że będzie lepiej, znajdą rozwiązanie na bezsenność, wyzbędą go jakoś z koszmarów.

—Mogę spać dziś z tobą? — Chłopak przerwał mu w pół zdania i, nie czekając na zgodę, wstał z fotela. Pociągnął Syriusza za sobą, który wydał z siebie zdziwione sapnięcie, kiedy przytulił się do niego. Mężczyzna przykrył ich kołdrą, a kiedy ułożyli się wygodnie, blisko siebie, ale nie na tyle, aby było to niekomfortowe, Harry odezwał się po raz ostatni tej nocy. — Dziękuję.

Syriusz w odpowiedzi ucałował go w czoło, policzki i — nie zapominając o najważniejszym — w usta, z których wydobyło się westchnięcie pełne ulgi.

— Śpij dobrze, Harry.  
  


* * *

  
Czwarte zderzenie z miłością do własnego chrześniaka miało miejsce po Bożym Narodzeniu spędzonym u Weasleyów. Samo święto należało do miłych doświadczeń. Problem powstał w chwili, kiedy do drzwi zapukał Rufus Scrimgeour wraz z Percym u boku. Rudzielec wyglądał o krok od spotkania ze śmiercią. Minister zaproponował Harry’emu spacer po ogrodzie. Jakże się biurokrata zdziwił, kiedy czarnowłosy oznajmił, że bez swojego chrzestnego nie opuści ścian Nory. Wybrali się więc w trójkę na wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny spacer, który zakończył się groźbą pozwania Ministerstwa Magii za wrzucenie Syriusza do Azkabanu bez należytej rozprawy. Scrimgeour zapytał Harry’ego, czy po oczyszczeniu Blacka z wszelkich zarzutów, ten zmieni zdanie na temat wspierania rządu. Młody Potter posłał mężczyźnie słodki uśmiech, oznajmiając, iż rozważy propozycję, jednak niczego nie obiecuje. Minister, widząc, że nic więcej już tu nie wskóra z upartymi gryfonami, pożegnał ich i wrócił do Percy’ego. Młody Weasley stał przy drzwiach, jak gdyby wyczekując na idealny moment do ucieczki, co pewnie nie było dalekie od prawdy.

  
Powrót na Grimmauld Place równał się ogromnej uldze. Tęsknili za wspólnym spędzaniem czasu, z dala od innych. Zasiedlili się na ten wieczór w jednym z przytulnych salonów na parterze domu. Z tak rozpalonym kominkiem, grubym kocem oraz ognistą whisky w organizmie łatwo było im obu zapomnieć nie tylko o zimnie, ale także o nieprzyjemnościach związanych ze światem zewnętrznym. Za murami ich wspólnego domu czekała na nich niepewność, strach, fatum wojny wiszące nad głowami. Wszystko to stawało się jednak nieważne w tych zbyt szybko przemijających dniach, które mieli tylko dla siebie. Wszelkie problemy przestawały istnieć, kiedy trzymali się blisko siebie.

Syriusz odstawił opróżnioną z alkoholu butelkę na stolik obok, po czym przyciągnął wtulonego w niego Harry’ego jeszcze bliżej, o ile było to fizycznie możliwe.  
  


Zbudziła go ciemność, jeśli miało to jakikolwiek sens. Kiedy tak właściwie zasnął? Jak długo spał? Tuż obok niego Harry wybudził się ze swojego snu i od razu zaczął trząść się z zimna. Przestał mamrotać nonsensy, gdy Syriusz zapewnił go spokojnym głosem, że jest przy nim, nic mu nie grozi i zaraz ponownie rozpali kominek, zanim pójdą na górę. Harry pokręcił głową i złapał Syriusza stanowczo za nadgarstek, domagając się czegoś innego od mężczyzny. Rozbudził się całkowicie, słysząc tak kuszącą i piękną propozycję z ust chłopaka. Zanim deportował się z Harrym prosto do sypialni, złożył na jego ustach pocałunek, który grał także rolę obietnicy. Już nigdy nie będą sami.  
  


* * *

  
Piąte zbliżenie Syriusz chciał wymazać sobie z pamięci…

> _„Do Czarnego Pana – wiem, że kiedy to odczytasz, będę już dawno martwy, ale chcę, byś wiedział, że to ja odkryłem twoją tajemnicę. To ja wykradłem twojego prawdziwego horkruksa I postanowiłem go zniszczyć. Zmierzę się ze śmiercią w nadziei, że kiedy trafisz na godnego siebie przeciwnika, będziesz znowu śmiertelny.  
>  R.A.B.” _

Ślub Billa i Fleur przebiegał w spokojnej i przyjaznej atmosferze.

Syriusz rozmawiał swobodnie z pozostałymi gośćmi przyjęcia, jednak co jakiś czas rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na drugi koniec sali, gdzie Harry — pod postacią kuzyna Weasleyów — prowadził konwersację ze starszą kobietą.

Gdy tylko czarnowłosy odszedł od stolika, Syriusz wyszedł mu na spotkanie.

— Przepraszam, mogę w czymś panu pomóc? — zapytał uprzejmie Harry, znakomicie grając zdziwionego nieznajomego. Syriusz nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do rudej czupryny na głowie chrześniaka. Jak dobrze, że była to tylko tymczasowa zmiana.

— Czy pozwolisz mi na tę przyjemność i dasz się zaprosić do tańca? — Wyciągnięta dłoń Syriusza od razu została przyjęta. Dołączyli do pozostałych czarodziei na parkiecie, a następnie wczuli się w spokojny rytm muzyki.

Zarówno dla osób wiedzących o przykrywce Harry’ego, jak i dla tych niemających bladego pojęcia o prawdziwej tożsamości „kuzyna Weasleyów”, widok ich tańczącej dwójki był niemałym szokiem. Nikt nie śmiał im przeszkodzić, najpewniej, aby nie doprowadzić do sprzeczki, mogącej zepsuć przyjęcie młodym małżonkom. Zresztą, nic złego nie robili, tylko tańczyli.

Niewinność szybko jednak prysła, kiedy po namiocie rozległy się ostatnie dźwięki instrumentów. Syriusz dał się porwać magii chwili i przyciągnął Harry’ego do krótkiego, acz namiętnego pocałunku.

Nie mieli nawet czasu zmierzyć się z oceniającymi spojrzeniami ludzi, gdyż w momencie, kiedy się odsunęli od siebie, na sali pojawił się patronus Shacklebolta z przerażającym ostrzeżeniem. Goście wpadli w panikę, biegali, krzyczeli, chwytali za różdżki. Syriusz zdążył jedynie chwycić za swoją, zanim znalazł się w nieznanej sobie alejce. Jego lewa ręka wciąż była owinięta wokół talii Harry’ego, za co dziękował Merlinowi.

Kilka minut wystarczyło im na ustalenie twardych faktów. Po przebraniu się i przywróceniu Harry’ego do jego prawdziwej postaci, zaczerpnęli oddechu w kawiarni obok. Mieli tak wiele pytań, a zero odpowiedzi, pozostały domysły.

Syriusz odwrócił głowę na dźwięk dzwonka, wiszącego nad drzwiami wejściowymi. Ostrzegł pozostałych, chwilę przed tym, jak Dołohov posłał za nim Niewybaczalne. Oj, nie zamierzał nie pozostać mu dłużnym za tak miłe powitanie.

Obaj śmierciożercy padli w końcu na ziemię.

— Brawo — odparł oschle Harry, nie patrząc się na Syriusza.

Dzień, w którym wyszli z ukrycia, stał się dniem, w którym Syriusz pierwszy raz zabił na oczach Harry’ego.

— Złapcie się mnie — rozkazała Hermiona, wyczuwając napięcie między dwójką czarodziei. Nie marnowała czasu i od razu deportowała ich na Grimmauld Place.

Czy naprawdę wszystkie drogi życiowe, jakie obierał, musiały go zawsze doprowadzać do tego miejsca?  
  


* * *

  
Harry wpatrywał się w czarną obrączkę na swoim palcu. Nieważne, co inni mówili, dla niego, chwila, w której Syriusz otrzymał jego nazwisko — była święta. Dawne marzenie jego chrzestnego się spełniło, został Potterem. Najważniejsze było szczęście ich obu, nic poza tym. Więc kiedy przekroczyli próg swojego nowego domu, Harry — biorąc Syriusza z zaskoczenia — deportował się wraz z nim prosto do ogrodu, gdzie czekał na nich starannie przygotowany piknik.

W końcu, po tylu latach, mieli czas na słodkie i niewinne randki.  
  


I tak więc żyli razem.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: Treść listu Regulusa należy ofc do jkr. To jedynie cytat. Jakoś mi pasował w tamtym miejscu.


End file.
